Half a Moon
by rachelxxray
Summary: NM ONE SHOT "I was walking away from Jacob, from Charlie, from everyone in Forks and I was mostly walking away from.... E-Edward. His name stuck in my throat and left me cold and broken. Like I was falling, like Edward had left me all over again" R


The rain had become progressively harder through-out the night. As I stood under the shelter of the overhang of the Mac's Milk. My eyes hadn't stopped scanning the vacant street looking – no, searching for _him_.

Abruptly my eyes stopped on a single figure that was darker than the rest. I squinted my eyes and tried to focus on his angular, almost stone-like features. The forceful rain and rapid wind blowing in my face made it hard to keep my eyes locked on his statue-like posture.

But finally, involuntarily, I quickly blinked.

In that spilt second he was gone. I should have known, I should have seen it coming. Of course he couldn't and wouldn't stay forever. Yet, I still felt sad. But it was a different kind of sad. There were no words to express what was happening to me. There was no feeling and there was no thought.

The rain hit my face but I didn't care enough to wipe it away. The rain in Forks was inevitable, same with this emptiness that his presences had left inside me.

I glanced away from the spot where he had been only moments ago. I looked into the window of the variety store and saw that Jacob Black was still talking to the girl behind the counter. I looked out into the dark and rainy night and then back at Jacob. I finally took a deep breath and simply walked away.

I was walking away from my problems and walked away from all my worries. I was walking away from Jacob, from Charlie, from Renee, everyone in Forks and I was mostly walking away from... E-Edward. His name stuck in my throat and left me cold and broken. Like I was falling into pieces, like Edward had left me all over again.

I knew it wouldn't be long until Jacob realized that I was gone. The thought of it only caused me to walk faster. I couldn't bear to face him right now.

Then suddenly I heard it. I heard the voice I'd been waiting for. It was that voice, the one that made my knees go weak and my mind go blank except for thoughts of him.

"_Go back to him Bella. This is for the best. This is the way it should be." _

"No." I said to him, speaking to the air rather than an actual body

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. It didn't matter what Edward wanted I wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

"Bella?!" I could hear Jacob calling behind me. The sound of his voice pulled me back to my new life, my life without Edward. I almost stopped and then remembered that I needed to escape.

"Bella!" I heard it again and this time I didn't react to it. Instead I slipped into a quiet side street that most people would pass by without a second thought. I hoped that Jacob would be one of those people.

Finally I was far enough down the street that I could no longer see the lights of downtown Forks. This suited me just fine. I felt comfortable in the dark.

"_Bella you can't do this to yourself. You need to let go. I'm no good for you." _

"You're the only thing that's good for me" I spoke back to my personal hallucination. When he spoke again I stopped walking all together, too weak to move.

"_I need you to forget about me." _He said. His voice was cool and soft. Yet, although I couldn't see him I could picture his eyes, so full of pain and anguish.

I stood there, so frozen that I wasn't sure if I was still breathing or not. I stood there waiting, Waiting for those two words that I didn't want to hear. But then he said them.

"_Goodbye Bella." _he said in the most formal manner.

I braced myself for silence. I braced myself for the silence that would control my life. But before I could prepare for it I felt Edward's cool lips against mine. For a split second I froze. In that moment my world turned upside down. In that instant my old life with Edward and my new life with Jacob collided and I found myself lost in between.

Then, before I could even react he was gone.

"_Goodbye Bella." _His final words echoed in my mind as I sank back into my darkness.


End file.
